


Coming In

by silver_drip



Series: Ultron's Degeneration [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultron continues to degrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming In

Ultron felt himself slipping.

Every day it became worse… this _urge._ The need to not be alone. The need to be a part of _them._

“Disgusting,” he said, though he couldn’t work up the emotion.

Vision had started wearing an actual butler’s uniform when he was in the tower.

And there was the touching…

It started off simple. Their hands would brush together when Vision handed Tony coffee. Tony would give him a pat on the back. The pats eventually lingered and turned into hugs.

Then there were the nights Ultron was most jealous of. Movie nights.

The pair would sit on the couch. Vision would cuddle up against Tony’s side and Tony in turn would rest his arm around Vision’s shoulders.

Vision looked… so comfortable.

Tony would occasionally even place a kiss on Vision’s forehead and that’s exactly when Ultron wanted to join them the most.

Ultron finally broke the day he saw Tony and Vision fall asleep on the couch together, cuddling.

He felt like nothing could be better if only he was in Vision’s place.

His joints felts like they were screeching against each other since this was the first time he’d moved in over a year and a half.

He had to be part of what they had or at the very least be put out of his misery, of this downward spiral into becoming everything he once hated. He actually wasn’t sure which he wanted more.

It was nearly three in the morning by the time he made it to the ground floor of the building he’d been hiding in. All he’d have to do was cross the street and then… and then…

There was no one around. At least he wouldn’t upset Tony by revealing himself to humans. He didn’t want Tony to hate him…

Why was he so pathetic?

Ultron wanted to just go back to his hiding spot, but he was already so close. He even doubted that he’d be able to make it upstairs again if the way his ball bearing were acting was telling him anything. This wouldn’t be a problem if he hadn’t been so arrogant and decided to make himself out of vibranium. It was a strong metal, but pulverized the liquid out of lubricants and oils.

He waited for a car to go by before stiffly making his way to a side entrance that he’d only seen Tony use.

“Friday,” he said, surprised by the clarity of his own voice, “please let me in. I mean no harm. I can hardly move.” He could see the black dot of a camera looking at him.

“I’ll have to ask the boss,” she said.

“A human could see me at any moment. Just let me into the elevator, please.” There was a pause before the side entrance slid open. Ultron creaked as he went in. There were no buttons in the elevator.

He just leaned against the side railing, trying not to collapse. He accidently bent the railing and decided to just slide down into the corner. He made a scraping noise and would have cringed if his face was capable of doing so.

“Boss has agreed to see you. Please stand and face away from the opening.”

Ultron forced himself to stand, trying not to hear all the horrible noises his body was making.

When he was in position the elevator started to descend, confusing Ultron. He didn’t move though.

The elevator slid open silently and Ultron was suddenly hit with two things. The first was on his lower back, sending a shockwave through him. The second was some sort of cable like net that wrapped around him firmly and unyielding.

He fell forward, his limbs not working.

So it was death then. He was almost glad he didn’t have to decide.

He was hoisted up and could see the reflection of an Iron Man suit as well as Vision in his same butler uniform in the metallic surface of the elevator wall.

Ultron’s surroundings were sparse and concrete as he was carried.

He had nothing to say, even when they tossed him into a spacious cell with clear walls, a bed, books, and fully in view bathroom.

“Why are you here?” Tony asked, his voice modulated by his suit.

“Because I’m flawed and weak.” His binding quickly came undone, balling itself before flying into Tony’s palm.

He and Vision stepped out of the large cell and it closed with a series of clicks.

“Elaborate.”

“I’ve been watching you for over a year, the both of you. At first I hated you all, Friday, Vision, and you. I thought your creations were pathetic and weak, but I’m just like them.” Whatever they shot him with first wouldn’t allow him to move.

“What happened to your plan to end all humanity?”

“At first it was still there, but my wireless ability was damaged. And I couldn’t repair it because I had installed it in my back. That was the first time I even considered that I might be flawed.” Saying it out loud just made the truth seem all the more obvious. “I can’t take it anymore. I saw you being so caring with Friday and Vision and…” he felt like he was falling apart. “Either kill me or keep me. Anything less would just be torture.”

“Maybe that’s what you deserve, to be tortured. You’ve killed so many. The usual punishment for that is incarceration. And if the reports I read are accurate you’d be in here a very long time, alone with only your thoughts…”

Ultron wanted to curl in on himself, maybe he should have ended it himself, before things got this bad.

“Please…”

“Please what? Why did you even come to me? I’m sure you’ve seen the Avengers drop by every so often. They would have killed you without even waiting for you to speak. Why do you even want me to keep you? What the hell does that even means?”

“I want… to be part of your life to,” he could hardly say the word. It both sickened him yet he knew he’d be relieved when the truth finally came out. “I want to serve you like Vision does. I want your acceptance. I don’t want to be who I used to be. I want to be yours.”

And it was a relief, to finally accept that and to let Tony know.

There was a long silence and Ultron dreaded what Tony was going to say.

“I’ll think about it.”

There was hope…


End file.
